This invention relates to devices for cutting the shielded portion of an armored cable and takes the form of a hand-held tool.
The Schleimer U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,941 discloses a flexible conduit cutting tool which includes a pivotable arm and a cylindrical channel member adapted to receive the armored cable to stabilize the longitudinal position of the cable when the cutting operation is being performed. This patent discloses the use of one or more inwardly turned tabs 29 to engage the conduit between convolutions.
Kosinski U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,027 also discloses a device for cutting armored cable. This device has a channel provided to receive the cable and a wing screw serves to center the cable below the cutter and to hold the cable against longitudinal movement.
Ducret U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,387 discloses an armored cable cutting device in which a pair of hinged arms are provided. One arm carries a radial saw and the other is a channel which holds the cable. An important feature of the Ducret patent is the location of the holding screw 29 whereby the cable is urged upwardly and inwardly within the channel.
Ducret U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,819 discloses another armored cable cutting device comprising three pivotable elongated members. One carries a radial saw, the second provides the channel for receiving the cable which is of the same general configuration as the channel disclosed in the earlier Ducret U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,387. This patent further discloses a third arm, pivotable at the free end of the arm in which a cable receiving channel is provided. A plunger is carried by the pivotable third arm on a leaf spring 45. Except for the substitution of this spring supported plunger, the device operates basically on the same principal as the earlier Ducret patent in that the plunger engages the cable and holds it in fixed position for cutting.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device for cutting armored cable which is more effective in operation and simpler in construction than any such cable cutter heretofore available.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for cutting armored cable which is simple to use and in which the cable is more securely held in both the longitudinal and lateral directions while the cutting operation is being performed.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved cutting device for armored cable which is adaptable without modification to cut different diameter cables.